Und wenn du glaubst es geht nicht mehr
by AnnyAn
Summary: One-Shot: Severus erfährt, dass er Harrys letzter magischer Blutsverwandter ist und muss ihn in den Ferien mit nach Snape-Manor nehmen. Dort entdeckt Harry etwas und beschließt etwas zu unternehmen. Slash – Lemon Pairing: SSRL


Diese Story war mein Beitrag zum Severus-Snape-Slash-Festival, welches auf Lorelei Lee's Community "die Heulende Hütte" statt fand.

Die Challenge wurde von Toyo Malloy gestellt und musste folgende Handlung haben:

1.) Albus Dumbledore recherchiert in Harrys Vergangenheit. Wie wird Severus verkraften der letzte magische Blutverwandte des Wunderjungen (und Kupplerkönigs) zu sein?

2.) Severus steht vor dem Spiegel von Nehergebh und sieht seinen tiefsten und sehnlichsten Wunsch. Was er jedoch nicht weiß, ist das Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang im selben Raum ist.

**Und wenn du glaubst es geht nicht mehr ... **

Mürrisch stieg Severus Snape die Stufen hoch zum Büro des Schulleiters. Es war sechs Uhr morgens, Albus hatte ihm schon vor einer halben Stunde aus dem Bett geworfen und gemeint er müsse ihn dringend sprechen.

Egal was Dumbledore von ihm so Dringendes wollte, Severus hatte sich vorgenommen sich diesen Tag heute durch nichts verderben zu lassen. Heute war der letzte Schultag und spätestens in vier Stunden würden die Schüler Hogwarts verlassen und es würde für zwei Monate seliger Friede in diesen alten Mauern einkehren. Er würde heute seine Kerker noch dicht machen und die letzten Anweisungen an die Hauselfen geben und morgen würde er sich für die nächsten sechs Wochen auf den Familiensitz der Snaps zurückziehen.

Potter hatte es zu Weihnachten wirklich geschafft den dunklen Lord, ein für alle Mal, zu besiegen und dies würden Severus erste Ferien sein in denen er den Frieden so richtig genießen konnte und nichts würde ihm dies verderben.

Ohne zu klopfen öffnete er die Türe zum Büro des Schulleiters. „Also Albus, was ist so wichtig das du mich, zu dieser unmenschlichen Zeit, um meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf bringen musst?" Severus sah finster drein, Dumbledore brauchte nicht glauben das er sich wieder für irgendeinen seiner seltsamen Aufträge einspannten lies. Nicht diesen Sommer.

„Severus, ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen.", strahlte ihm Albus an. „Möchtest du Tee, Kaffee oder vielleicht ein Zitronenbonbon?" Der alte Zauberer sah mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln und einem Augenzwinkern über den Rand seiner Brille auf seinen mürrischen Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Albus, bitte!", gab Severus genervt zurück. „Was willst du von mir?"

„Nun zu aller erst möchte ich das du Platz nimmst." Dumbledore seufzte und sah ihn jetzt sehr ernst an.

Severus stutzte über den plötzlichen Ernst in Dumbledores Stimme, also war doch irgendetwas geschehen, erst jetzt bemerkte er wie müde Albus wirkte. Ohne weiteren Kommentar nahm er auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Dumbledore Platz.

„Es gibt Probleme Severus. Ich habe gestern einen Brief von Harry Potters Muggel-Verwandte den Dursleys bekommen, in dem sie mir mitteilen, dass sie nicht mehr bereit sind Harry in diesem Sommer aufzunehmen. Sie schrieben mir, sie würden im Juli Urlaub im Ausland machen und im August wäre Harry schon siebzehn und damit volljährig und niemand könnte sie dann noch zwingen ihn bei sich aufzunehmen." Albus seufzte wieder. „Und so ungern ich es zugebe, damit haben sie leider recht."

Severus sah ihn gleichgültig an. „Alles gut und schön, aber warum erzählst du mir das? Wäre es nicht besser du würdest mit Minerva darüber reden, schließlich ist sie seine Hauslehrerin."

„Severus du verstehst den Ernst der Lage nicht. Es ist wichtig Harry zu schützen und der Zauber den ich einst sprach wirkt nur in Verbindung mit dem Blut seiner Mutter."

„Albus, Voldemort ist tot, soll der Bengel doch bleiben wo er will. Ich bin sicher die Weasleys werden ganz entzückt sein, den Wunderknaben bei sich aufnehmen zu können." Knurrte Severus.

„Du weist genau, wie viele Todesser noch auf freien Fuß sind, für Todesser wie den Lestranges wäre es ein Freudenfest Harry Potter in ihre Fänge zu bekommen. Nein Severus, wir müssen weiter für seinen Schutz sorgen." Dumbledore unterstrich seine Worte mit einem leichten Kopfnicken.

„Und was hat das Alles mit mir zu tun?", fragte Severus mürrisch.

„Severus, was weist du über deine Eltern?"

Severus sah den Schulleiter verständnislos an, was sollte das jetzt?

„Oder besser, hast du deine Eltern je gefragt warum sie dich erst so spät bekamen? Soviel ich weis war deine Mutter bereits zweiundvierzig als du geboren wurdest." Dumbledore sah ihn aufmunternd an.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch „Albus, was soll das? Ich wüsste nicht was ..."

„Antworte mir einfach.", schnitt ihm Dumbledore das Wort ab. In seinem Ton lag etwas Bestimmtes, dass keinen Wiederspruch duldete.

Severus stöhnte gequält auf, natürlich könnte er eine Antwort verweigern, er könnte aufstehen und einfach gehen aber er war sich sicher, dass Albus so schnell nicht aufgeben würde. Also entschied er sich dafür, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Worauf Dumbledore auch immer hinaus wollte.

„Meine Eltern haben sehr jung geheiratet und nicht einmal ein Jahr nach der Hochzeit brachte meine Mutter eine Tochter zur Welt. Als meine Schwester fünf Jahre alt war starb sie und dies war für meine Mutter solch ein Schock, dass sie keine weiteren Kinder wollte. Mein Vater konnte sich aber nicht damit abfinden keinen Erben zu haben und dadurch entschloss sich meine Mutter, trotzt ihres Alters, doch noch einmal ein Kind zu bekommen." Severus sah Dumbledore finster an. „Sagst du mir jetzt warum dich das so interessiert?"

„Severus, was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass deine Schwester nicht im Alter von fünf Jahren starb? Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt und folgendes herausgefunden. Bei deiner Schwester zeigten sich im alter von vier Jahren noch immer keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten, was für ein Kind aus einer Zaubererfamilie, das ständig von Magie umgeben ist, sehr seltsam ist. Deine Eltern suchten verschiedene Heiler auf und nach einem Jahr und vielen Untersuchungen stand fest, dass ihre Tochter ein Squib war. Was, wie du weist, eine große Schande für viele alte Zaubererfamilien darstellt. Deine Eltern machten da keine Ausnahme und haben sich darum entschlossen ihre Tochter offiziell sterben zu lassen."

Albus machte eine kurze Pause und sah auf den perplex wirkenden Zaubertranklehrer. „In Wirklichkeit löschten sie ihr das Gedächtnis und gaben deine Schwester zur Adoption frei. Sie sorgten dafür das sie in eine liebevolle Muggelfamilie kam."

„Was erzählst du da?" Severus sprang auf. „Weist du was du da sagst?" Er starrte Dumbledore wütend an. „Wie kommst du dazu Nachforschungen über meine Familie anzustellen?"

„Setzt dich wieder nieder Severus, ich habe keine Nachforschungen bezüglich deiner Familie angestellt, sondern meine Nachforschungen haben mich zu deiner Familie geführt." Dumbledore atmete tief ein und mit strenger Stimme sagte er: „und jetzt setz dich wieder hin und hör zu."

Severus war immer noch wütend auf Dumbledore und starrte ihn finster an, kam aber nach einiger Zeit seinem Befehl nach und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust um seine Ablehnung zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Sehr gut", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Der Muggelname deiner Schwester war Amelie und sie heiratete nach ihrem Schulabschluss den um einige Jahre älteren Bill Evans. Sie hatten zwei Töchter, Petunia und Lilly Evans."

Dumbledore sah Severus gespannt über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Die selbe Lilly Evans, die hier mit dir im gleichen Jahrgang auf Hogwarts war, die selbe Lilly Evans die später James Potter heiratete, die selbe Lilly Evans die Harry Potters Mutter ist."

Severus sprang wieder auf und tigerte in Dumbledores Büro auf und ab. „Albus das ist lächerlich, weist du was das bedeuten würde?" Severus sah Dumbledore mit einem verzweifelten Lächeln an.

„Ja", sagte der Schulleiter knapp. „Es bedeutet, dass Lilly Evans deine Nichte war und du dadurch Harry Potters Großonkel bist."

„Das ist lächerlich, das ist wirklich lächerlich", schnaubte Severus. „Du musst einen Fehler in deinen Nachforschungen begangen haben."

„Nein, du kannst gerne alles nachprüfen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst", fügte Dumbledore leise hinzu. Er beobachtete Severus wie er noch immer in seinem Büro auf und ab schritt und dabei ständig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das wichtigste ist, dass in dir und Lilly Potter dasselbe Blut fliest. Dein Blut wird Harry schützen. Ich habe mir erlaubt heute Nacht nach Snape Manor zu reisen und den Schutzzauber über dein Haus zu legen." Dumbledore hatte sehr sanft gesprochen, damit die Information hinter diesen Worten nur sehr langsam in Severus Bewusstsein sickerte.

Es dauerte auch eine Weile, doch dann riss Severus seine Augen auf und starrte Dumbledore entsetzt an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus ich bitte dich, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen, meinen wohlverdienten Urlaub, mit Potter zu verbringen?"

„Ich weis sehr wohl was ich dir und Harry da abverlange aber leider haben wir keine anderen Optionen."

„Können wir nicht die Dursleys dazu zwingen ihn wieder aufzunehmen?" Auf Severus Gesicht entstand ein hämisches Lächeln. „Wie wäre es mit einem netten kleinen Imperius-Fluch?"

„Severus", kam es tadelnd aber mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln von Dumbledore

„Ich bitte dich Albus, es würde einem guten Zweck dienen." Doch man konnte schon etwas Resignation aus Severus Stimme hören, er wusste Dumbledore würde sich dies nicht mehr ausreden lassen, er stieß einen Stoßseufzer aus. „In Ordnung aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass dieser Bengel nicht bis zum Schulbeginn in einer Zelle meines Kerkers landet."

„Du weist wie wichtig es für den Schutzzauber ist, das Harry dein Haus als sein 'zu Hause' annimmt." Dumbledore wirkte erleichtert, er hatte mit schlimmen Wutausbrüchen seitens Severus gerechnet, aber anscheinend dürfte ihm die Erkenntnis über dieses dunkle Geheimnis seiner Familie mehr in Mitleidenschaft genommen haben als er ihm zugetraut hatte.

„So lange er mir aus dem weg geht, kein Problem", Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, „aber sollte es auch nur einen Ausrutscher geben, wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, ihm höchst persönlich, den Lestranges vor die Türe zu setzen."

Severus drehte sich um und steuerte auf die Türe zu, er hatte schon die Türschnalle in der Hand als Dumbledore leise Severus Stimme hörte: „Lebt meine Schwester noch?"

„Nein leider, sie starb noch vor Harrys Geburt." Antwortete ihm Dumbledore.

Severus atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Gut, richte Potter aus, er soll sich morgen früh zur Abreise bereithalten." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Türe und verschwand aus dem Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und starrte Severus nach, es war gar nicht so schlimm gewesen wie er befürchtet hatte. Dieses war der Erste Streich, jetzt kam noch das Gespräch mit Harry, er hatte nur wenig Hoffnung, dass dies ebenso glimpflich abgehen würde wie eben mit Severus.

oooooooo

Vierzehn Tage waren seit dem Gespräch in Dumbledores Büro vergangen. Harry war zu Anfang entsetzt, danach war er wütend, wütend auf das Schicksal, welches ihm sein leben lang wohl die Arschkarte zeigen würde und wütend auf Dumbledore, weil er ihm das zumutete. Wie lange hatte er gehofft außer den Dursleys noch Verwandte zu haben und jetzt das.

Doch genauso wie das Entsetzen verschwand, verschwand auch die Wut und wechselte in eine Art von Belustigung, Belustigung darüber, dass er ausgerechnet mit dem Menschen verwandt war, den er am meisten hasste und er wusste genau, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Es war ihm eine Genugtuung zu wissen, dass Snape dieses Arrangement genauso zu wieder war wie ihm selbst.

Er fragte sich warum er sich jemals darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass er bei den Dursleys keine Hausaufgaben machen und nicht lernen durfte, denn hier auf Snape Manor durfte er nichts anderes.

Snape hatte in seinem Arbeitzimmer einen zweiten Schreibtisch aufstellen lassen und Harry musste, unter den finsteren Blicken seines neuen Vormundes, nicht nur die Hausaufgaben, sondern auch die Sonderaufgaben die Snape hinzugefügt hatte, machen.

Den Aufsatz für McGonagall in Verwandlung lies ihn Snape vier Mal schreiben, bevor er seine Billigung fand. Seltsamerweise hatte Snape den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke gleich beim ersten Mal durchgehen lassen, zwar mit dem bissigen Kommentar: 'Mehr ist wohl nicht aus dir rauszuholen Potter', aber er hatte ihn durchgehen lassen.

Im Moment arbeitete er an einem Aufsatz für Bins, für Geschichte der Zauberei, fünf Rollen Pergament über die drei Minotauren-Aufstände in der Geschichte des alten Griechenlandes.

oooooooo

Harry stand in der riesigen Bibliothek von Snape Manor und suchte verzweifelt Bücher über das alte Griechenland und über Minotauren. Er stand auf der drei Meter hohen Leiter und besah sich einen Titel nach dem anderen, in der Hoffnung zufällig irgendetwas Passendes zu finden, als er plötzlich, auf dem Regal, etwas weiter weg von ihm, ein Buch mit knallrotem Einband entdeckte. Alle Bücher hier in der Bibliothek waren schwarze oder dunkelgrüne bis auf diese Eine.

Harry streckte sich um den Titel dieses Buches zu lesen, natürlich könnte er von der Leiter steigen, diese ein Stück weiter Rücken und wieder raufsteigen aber er brauchte sich nur mehr ein kleines Stückchen recken. Warum hatte er auch seinen Zauberstab unten liegen lassen? Harry kniff die Augen zusammen um besser lesen zu können, nur um sie gleich darauf erstaunt aufzureißen. Hatte er die goldenen Buchstaben wirklich richtig gelesen? _'Das Kamasutra der Homoerotik'_, wie kam ein solches Buch in Snaps Bibliothek?

Harry streckte sich noch ein klein wenig weiter um dieses Buch zu erreichen, doch in diesem Moment fing die Leiter an zu kippen, Harry bekam große Augen und versuchte wieder irgendwo halt zu bekommen, doch als die Leiter endgültig wegrutschte, griff er nach dem erstbesten was seine Hände erreicht konnte und das war eines der Regale, welches aber sofort unter Harrys Gewicht nachgab. Er purzelte unter lautem Getöse und Geschepper, mit samt dem Inhalt von zwei Regalen, zu Boden.

Harry kam, nach dem Schreck, gerade erst wieder richtig zu sich und entdeckte voller Freude, dass das Buch, welches der Auslöser für dieses Missgeschick war, genau in seinem Schoß gelandet war, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Severus mit gezücktem Zauberstab herein gerauscht kam.

„Potter!" Severus Augen verfinsterten sich, als er den Jungen in mitten des Chaos sitzen sah, er starrte auf das Buch in Harrys Schoß.

Harry folgte den Augen seines Zaubertrankprofessors und sein Gesicht nahm eine rötliche Färbung an, als er das Bild am Cover des Buches sah, welches zwei Männer in einer eindeutigen Stellung, mit ziemlich gequältem Gesichtsausdruck, darstellte.

„Accio!" Bellte Severus und das Buch flog Harry aus den Händen, er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Snaps Gesicht genauso rot war wie sein eigenes aber leider nicht vor Verlegenheit, sondern eindeutig aus Wut.

Severus stellte das Buch in ein Regal neben der Türe und ging auf Harry zu, der sich gerade aufrappelte. Er baute sich bedrohlich vor Harry auf. „Was soll das." Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Bücher die rund um Harry verstreut lagen.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach einem Buch über das alte Griechenland oder über Minotauren, als ich ... von der Leiter fiel.", stotterte Harry leise.

Severus hob den Zauberstab und sah mit Genugtuung, wie der Bengel kurz zusammen zuckte. Er sprach einen kurzen Spruch und schon flogen zwei Bücher in seine Arme, er presste sie Harry an die Brust, der auch sofort die Arme darum schloss. „So und jetzt verschwinde auf dein Zimmer Potter." Severus Stimme verwandelte sich in ein gefährliches Knurren. „Und wage es ja nicht mehr mir heute noch einmal unter die Augen zu kommen."

„Ja Sir.", flüsterte Harry und rauschte an Severus vorbei, aus der Bibliothek und die Stufen hoch in sein Zimmer.

oooooooo

Severus stand alleine in der Bibliothek, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes reparierte er die Regale. Noch vier Woche, bis er Potter wieder in Dumbledores Obhut nach Hogwarts bringen konnte. Warum wurde gerade er immer von Schicksal so schwer bestraft? Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, lies er die an Boden verstreuten Bücher wieder in die Regale schweben.

Er nahm das rote Buch aus dem Regal und strich sanft über den Buchrücken, er würde es besser in seinem Zimmer verstecken. Nachdenklich ging er aus der Bibliothek und schloss die Türe.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand sah Severus auf eine Türe am Ende des Ganges, so etwas wie Sehnsucht überkam ihn. Sollte er es tun, er hatte vor fünf Jahren das letzte Mal hineingesehen, damals als Dumbledore ihn, nach der Vernichtung des Stein der Weisen, gebeten hatte ihn auf Snape Manor aufzubewahren.

Er war damals erschrocken darüber was er im Spiegel Nerhegeb sah, er konnte es nicht fassen, welches Bild ihm der Spiegel noch immer, nach all den Jahren, als seinen größten Herzenswunsch zeigte.

Severus sah die Treppen hoch, Potter würde es nicht wagen heute noch einmal sein Zimmer zu verlassen, langsam steuerte er auf die Türe zu.

oooooooo

Harry knallte die Türe seines Zimmers zu, er schleuderte die beiden Bücher die Snape ihm gegeben hatte auf sein Bett. Verdammt, es war gerade einmal vier Uhr nachmittags und er sollte den restlichen Tag in seinem Zimmer verbringen.

Er schmiss sich neben die Bücher auf sein Bett, als ihm auffiel, dass er seinen Zauberstab unten in der Bibliothek vergessen hatte, er kam sich auf einmal richtig nackt vor ohne ihn. Harry stand auf, schlich sich zur Tür, öffnete sie leise und lauschte ob von unten ein Geräusch nach oben drang. Ob Snape noch in der Bibliothek war? Er schloss die Türe wieder leise.

Es war besser vorsichtig zu sein, er öffnete seinen Koffer und nahm den Tarnumhang seines Vaters heraus. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass Snape vergessen hatte ihm diesen abzunehmen als er nach Snape Manor kam. Er schlüpfte unter den Umhang und zog die Schuhe aus, sicher war sicher. Er würde sich seinen Zauberstab holen und vielleicht auch dieses rote Buch.

Leise öffnete er wieder die Türe und nur auf Socken schlüpfte er hinaus auf den Gang und die Stufen hinunter. Harry erstarrte als er sah wie Snape vor der Türe der Bibliothek stand.

Er überlegte ob er wieder hinauf schleichen sollte, als er sah, dass Snape auf die Türe zusteuerte, die er an Harrys ersten Tag auf Snape Manor vor seinen Augen magisch verschloss und mit unzähligen Bannen belegte. Die Türe von der Snape ihn, in seinem schärfsten Lehrerton einbläute, dass sie und was sich dahinter verbarg ihm nichts angehen würde und er ihn nicht einmal in der Nähe dieser Türe sehen möchte.

Harry rang kurz mit sich aber die Neugierde überwiegte und somit schlich er Severus nach, er sah wie dieser die Banne und Zauber von der Türe nahm, sie öffnete und hindurch ging. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Snape die Türe hinter sich nicht wieder verschloss.

Er lauscht an der Türe, nichts war zu hören, vorsichtig öffnete er sie. Er sah auf schlecht beleuchtete Stufen, die abwärts führten aber von Snape war nichts zu sehen. Leise lief er die Stufen hinab und danach einen Gang entlang. Wo war Snape bloß hingegangen?

Er lief noch eine Zeit geradeaus, bis er zu einem großen Raum kam und da stand Er. Harry hielt die Luft an, in der Mitte dieses Raumes stand der Spiegel Nerhegeb und davor stand Severus Snape. Leise schlich sich Harry hinter Severus und versuchte in den Spiegel zu sehen, doch er sah nur die Reflexion seines Zaubertranklehrers.

Ja, der Spiegel offenbarte den größten Herzenswunsch nur einem selbst, Harry musste ein bedauerndes Seufzen unterdrücken. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst was der Spiegel Snape zeigte, er wollte sich schon wieder hinaus schleichen als er hörte wie Severus leise zu sprechen begann.

„Warum bist du immer noch da, wie kann es sein, dass ich mich nach all den Jahren immer noch nach dir sehne?" Überrascht sah Harry den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck von Severus im Spiegel.

„Warum", Severus schüttelte den Kopf, sah aber immer noch in den Spiegel. „Verdammt wir waren fünfzehn Jahre alt, warum konntest du, als ich dir sagte das ich dich liebe, mich nicht einfach verprügeln und aus. Nein, du musstest es ja brühwarm deinen Freunden weiter erzählen und die bereiteten mir danach jahrelang die Hölle auf Erden." Severus lachte hämisch aber irgendwie klang es verzweifelt. „Für meine Impertinenz mich in einen von euch verliebt zu haben."

Severus Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Ich habe versucht dich zu hassen, Oh ja und eine Zeitlang dachte ich, ich hätte es geschafft. Ich habe dich verraten und hätte dich beinahe den Dementoren übergeben."

Severus schrie ein verzweifeltes: „Verdammt", und schleuderte mit aller Kraft das Buch welches er die ganze Zeit an seinen Körper gepresst gehalten hatte gegen den Spiegel.

Harry hielt die Luft an, der Spiegel zitterte und klirrte bedrohlich. Er befürchtete schon der Spiegel würde in tausend Scherben zerspringen aber der Spiegel beruhigte sich wieder und auf einmal flackerte ein Bild auf.

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht aber im Spiegel stand Remus Lupin der sanft lächelnd eine Hand nach Severus Snape ausstreckte. Das Bild war nur ein paar Sekunden zu sehen aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte.

Er sah wie Snape langsam auf den Spiegel zu ging, davor langsam auf die Knie glitt, seine Hände auf den Spiegel legte und leise, verzweifelt und unendlich traurig flüsterte: „Warum kannst du mich nicht lieben Remus, warum?"

oooooooo

Leise schlich sich Harry zurück auf sein Zimmer. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in seinen Bauch. Wiedereinmal hatte er die Privatsphäre von Snape verletzt und wiedereinmal plagte ihm danach das schlechte Gewissen. Er hätte das nicht sehen sollen.

Er bekam Snaps letzten Satz nicht aus dem Kopf. Er konnte jetzt etwas besser verstehen warum sein Zaubertrankprofessor so verbittert war, denn wenn man über zwanzig Jahren an Liebeskummer litt musste das schrecklich sein.

Harry konnte auf einmal den Hass, den Snape auf seinen Vater und Sirius hatte, sehr gut nachvollziehen. Es musste furchtbar gewesen sein für den jungen Snape, nicht nur das seine Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden, wurde er auch von den Freunden seines Auserwählten, wegen seiner Veranlagung und seiner Gefühle, getriezt und lächerlich gemacht. Vor Harrys Augen stiegen wieder die Bilder hoch, die er in seinem fünften Jahr in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte.

Harry grübelte nach, er wusste seit letzte Ostern das Remus schwul war, er lächelte als er sich an das Gespräch erinnerte, welches er damals mit Remus führte.

Remus, die Weasleys und er feierten Ostern gemeinsam am Grimmauldplatz. Harry war verwirrt darüber, dass er, seit er einen gewissen blonden Slytherin, im Quidditch-Umkleideraum nackt unter der Dusche erwischt hat, diesen nicht mehr aus dem Sinn bekam. Noch weniger kam er damit zurecht, dass dieses Bild nahtlos die Bilder von Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour und Parvati Patil bei seiner nächtlichen Handarbeit abgelöst hatte.

Der sensible Wehrwolf war der Einzige dem auffiel, dass Harry etwas auf der Seele lag und weil Remus seit Sirius Tod dessen Platz in seinem Leben eingenommen hatte, hatte er sich ihm anvertraut.

Er hatte damit gerechnet zu hören wie pervers er war aber Remus hatte ihn in den Arm genommen, ihn durch die Haare gewuschelt, ihn angelächelt und zu ihm gesagt: „Es ist normal Harry, glaub mir, ein jeder von uns war anfangs verwirrt, als er drauf kam das er sich mehr zum eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlt."

Er hatte Remus damals groß angesehen und erstaunt gefragt: „Was du auch?"

Remus hatte damals gelacht und hatte zu ihm gesagt: „Ja und daran, das dir bis jetzt nichts aufgefallen ist, siehst du das wir uns nicht besonders viel von den 'Anderen' unterscheiden, oder?"

Er hatte daraufhin angefangen Remus auszufragen, wie alt er war als er es gemerkt hatte und wann sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann gewesen war. Remus hatte ihm damals erklärt, dass er es mit fünfzehn das erstemal bemerkt hatte, dass es aber noch Jahre gedauert hatte, bis er es sich selbst eingestanden hatte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Fünfzehn? Hatte Snape nicht auch etwas von Fünfzehn Jahren gesagt? War es möglich, dass Remus erste Gefühle für einen Mann die für Snape waren?

Was hatte Remus über seinen Traummann gesagt? Er müsste schwarzes Haar und wunderschöne schwarze Augen haben. Remus hatte damals gelacht und gesagt, er wüsste nicht warum aber irgendwie würde er auf Männern mit großen Nasen stehen. Damals hatte Harry mit Remus über seine Vorlieben gelacht und sich nichts dabei gedacht aber war das nicht im Prinzip eine grobe Beschreibung von Severus Snape?

Da musste sich doch was machen lassen.

Harry ging im Zimmer auf und ab, plötzlich hatte er einen Einfall. Es würde nicht genügen Remus nur her zu bitten. Er war sich sicher, dass er kommen würde aber Snape und er hatten sich am Grimmauldplatz des Öfteren gesehen ohne gleich in wilde Liebesschwüre auszubrechen. Nein er musste schon ein kleinwenig mehr nachhelfen.

Harry kramte in seiner Tasche herum und zog einen Beutel voll mit Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien von den Weasley-Zwillingen heraus. Er suchte sich die golden eingepackten Fieberfondantpralinen heraus.

Danach nahm er Pergament und Feder zu Hand und schrieb einen kurzen Brief an Remus, wie gerne er ihn sehen würde, wie alleine er sich hier fühlen würde, dass er es zwar verstehen könnte das Snape nicht wollte das Ron und Hermine nach Snape Manor kommen aber das er sich sicher war, dass Snape gegen ihn nichts einzuwenden hätte.

Zufrieden mit sich und seinen Plan band er den Brief Hedwig ans Bein und schickte sie los, danach legte er sich auf Bett, öffnete das Buch und machte sich über die alten Griechen schlau.

oooooooo

Schon drei Stunden später kam Hedwig mit einer Antwort zurück. Sie war kurz aber zufriedenstellend.

_Komme morgen Vormittag. _

_Bereite Severus schonend darauf vor. _

_Ich freue mich schon. _

_Remus _

Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, stand auf und ging ins Bad, auch wenn es noch sehr zeitig war, er würde ins Bett gehen und schlafen, denn umso schneller würde die Zeit vergehen.

oooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry gutgelaunt auf, er wusste das sein Plan funktionieren wird, denn schließlich hatte er ja schon Übung im verkuppeln. Ohne ihm wären Ron und Hermine wahrscheinlich noch immer am streiten statt am küssen und er war es auch der Neville mit Susan Bones, einer Huffelpuff aus demselben Jahrgang, zusammen gebracht hat.

Gut, dass er Ron und Hermine, Neville und Susan verkuppelt hat war reiner Selbstschutz. Rons und Hermines Streitereien brachten ihm fast um den Verstand und Nevilles lebhafte nächtlichen Träume, in denen er immer laut 'Susan, Susan' stöhnte, raubten ihm den letzten Nerv.

Harry zuckte zusammen als er es an der Türe läuten hörte, Remus war da. Schnell wickelte er eine der golden verpackten Fieberfondantpralinen aus, brach sie auseinander, schob die rote Hälfte in den Mund und wickelte die gelbe Hälfte wieder ein und verstaute sie in seiner Nachtischlade. Er war schon fast an der Türe als er überlegte, das Fieber sollte ihn ordentlich packen, so das sich die Beiden wirklich Sorgen um ihn machen mussten.

Er wusste Remus würde nicht gehen so lange es ihm schlecht gehen würde und vielleicht würden sich Snape und Remus über die gemeinsame Sorge um ihn näherkommen. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht wickelte er schnell zwei weitere Pralinen aus und verfuhr mit ihnen genauso wie mit der Ersten. Danach verlies er sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten um Remus zu begrüßen.

Er hatte schon die Hälfte der Treppe hinter sich, sah einen strahlenden Remus zu ihm herauf lächeln und einen finsteren Snape ihn mit Blicken erdolchen, als sein Mund auf einmal ganz trocken wurde. Er spürte wie Hitze in ihm hochstieg, gleichzeitig wurde ihm furchtbar kalt und schwindelig. Kurz fragte er sich ob er recht getan hatte gleich drei Stück von diesen verdammten Dinger zu schlucken, als er plötzlich spürte wie sich sein Kopf vernebelte, die Stufen schienen auf einmal aus Gummi zu sein und das Geländer an dem er sich festhielt fühlte sich an wie Zuckerwatte, danach wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

oooooooo

Remus sah gleich, nachdem Severus ihm die Türe geöffnet hatte, dass Harry Severus nicht auf sein kommen vorbereitet hatte, denn die Gesichtszüge des Tränkemeisters entgleisten für kurze Zeit. Doch gleich danach verfinsterte sich der Blick von Severus und zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischte er ihm an: „Was wollen sie hier Lupin?"

Remus schenkte seinem Gegenüber sein strahlendstes Lächeln. „Hallo Severus, ich dachte ich sehe einmal nach Harry und wie ihr so miteinander auskommt."

Remus grinste die Treppe hoch, als er hörte wie Harry mit großem Getöse die Stufen herunter polterte. Doch auf einmal änderte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck von freudig in verwirrt. Remus sah wie Harry immer langsamer und seine Schritte immer unsicherer wurden. Plötzlich schwankte Harry und seine Hand glitt vom Geländer.

Als Remus sah wie Harry fiel, stürzte er mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die er nur seinem Wehrwolf-Metabolismus zu verdanken hatte, die Stufen hinauf und fing den Jungen gerade noch auf, bevor er zu Boden knallte.

„Harry was ist los mit dir." Remus Stimme klang mehr als besorgt, er strich dem offensichtlich bewusstlosen Jungen eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte dabei seine brennheiße Stirn. Er hob Harry auf seine Arme und sah von den Stufen grimmig auf Severus hinab. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", knurrte Remus den Tränkemeister entgegen, als er aber den erschrockenen und verständnislosen Blick von Severus sah sagte er etwas ruhiger: „Er hat hohes Fieber, fühl mal."

Severus stieg die Stufen zu Remus empor und fühlte nun ebenfalls die Stirn von Harry. Der Junge kochte förmlich. In Severus stieg das schlechte Gewissen hoch, wäre es möglich, dass sich der Junge doch irgendwelche Verletzungen, gestern bei seinem Sturz von der Leiter, zugezogen hatte? Warum hatte der Bengel nichts zu ihm gesagt, wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

„Wir sollten den Jungen in sein Zimmer bringen", sagte Severus und zeigte die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock.

Remus nickte ihm zu, drehte sich um und stieg die Stufen hoch. Severus folgte ihm und kam nicht umhin zu bewundern mit welcher Leichtigkeit der Wehrwolf den Jungen trug. Kaum waren sie am Ende der Treppe angelangt übernahm Severus die Führung und brachte Remus zu dem Zimmer von Harry, er öffnete die Türe und lies Remus den Vortritt.

Er beobachtete wie Remus Harry sanft auf seinem Bett niederlegte und dem Jungen zärtlich über die Wangen strich. Severus spürte wie leichte Eifersucht in ihm hoch stieg, doch im gleichen Moment kämpfte er dieses Gefühl nieder und schellte sich einen Idioten. Er wusste, dass Remus in dem Jungen nur so etwas wie einen Neffen oder Patensohn sah und nichts weiter und die Sehnsucht nach Zärtlichkeiten von Remus wollte er nur in seinen einsamen Stunden, wenn er mit sich alleine war, zulassen.

Severus räusperte sich und murmelte das er einen Trank für den Jungen holen würde und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Remus sah sich in dem Zimmer um, es war ein großes, helles und freundliches Zimmer. Er sah dem Pyjama von Harry am Boden liegen und hob ihn auf, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war der Junge ausgezogen und mit einem weiteren Schlenker hatte Harry den Pyjama an. Remus deckte den Jungen zu, setzte sich zu ihm auf den Bettrand und fühlte wieder seine Temperatur.

Harrys Stirn war schweißnass, seine Wangen vom Fieber gerötet und dennoch wurde der Körper des Jungen vom Schüttelfrost nur so durchgerüttelt, ein Zeichen, dass das Fieber noch lange nicht seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Harrys Atem ging schnell und sein Puls raste.

Besorgt sah Remus sich nach Severus um, wo blieb der nur so lange. Sie sollten einen Heiler holen oder besser, Harry gleich ins St. Mungos bringen. Erstaunt sah er auf den kleinen schwarzen Koffer, der wie ein Muggel-Arztkoffer aussah, mit dem Severus wieder in den Raum trat.

Severus sah den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck von Remus, als er ein altes Muggel-Thermometer aus seiner Tasche nahm und es ihm reichte.

„Meine Mutter vertraute der magischen Methode des Fiebermessens nicht, sie sagte immer diese alten Quecksilberthermometer könnte man nicht so leicht manipulieren." Murmelte Severus verlegen. „Du musst es ihm unter die Achsel schieben."

Remus lächelte leicht, als er Severus das Thermometer abnahm und sich damit Harry zuwendete. Unterdessen holte Severus ein Glas und nahm eine kleine braune Flasche aus seinem Koffer, nach einiger Zeit deutete er Remus ihm das Fieberthermometer zu geben.

Severus erschrak als er das Thermometer ablas, er sah wie Remus ihn fragend ansah und sagte: „39,6." Er nahm die braune Flasche und lies vierzig Tropfen daraus in das Glas laufen, danach tippte er es leicht mit seinem Zauberstab an und das Glas füllte sich zur Hälfte mit Wasser, mit einem nicken zu dem Jungen reichte er das Glas an Remus weiter.

Remus tätschelte leicht Harrys Wangen. „Harry komm wach auf, du musst das trinken." Seine Stimme war sanft und klang fast flehendlich aber Harry reagierte nicht. Seufzend griff der Wehrwolf nach dem Jungen, richtete ihn leicht auf und flößte ihm die Medizin ein.

„Der Trank braucht einige Minuten aber dann sollte das Fieber sinken", erklärte Severus.

Beide Männer starrten minutenlang schweigend auf den Jungen, doch nichts geschah. „Sollten wir ihn nicht lieber ins St. Mungos bringen?", fragte Remus zaghaft.

„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich für ihn, wer weis wer sich aller dort herumtreibt. Ich habe versucht Madam Pomfrey zu erreichen aber sie ist auf Urlaub und ich weis nicht wo und Albus konnte ich auch nicht erreichen aber ich habe ihn eine Nachricht hinterlassen." Severus versuchte sich seine Verzweiflung darüber, dass sein Trank nicht wirkte, nicht anmerken zu lassen, plötzlich erhellte sich sein Blick. „Wir versuchen noch etwas anderes", sagte er und eilte wieder aus Harrys Zimmer.

Remus sah ihm zweifelnd nach, er würde abwarten aber wenn das auch nichts brachte, würde er Harry ins Krankenhaus bringen, ob gefährlich oder nicht. Er nahm das Quecksilberthermometer und schüttelte die angezeigte Temperatur hinunter, danach steckte er es Harry wieder unter die Achsel.

oooooooo

Als Severus, mit einer Schüssel und einem Stapel von Tüchern bewaffnet, in Harrys Zimmer kam, sah er Remus verzweifelt, mit Tränen in den Augen, auf das Thermometer starren. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, bei dem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck des Wehrwolfes.

Remus sah zu Severus und hielt das Fieberthermometer hoch: „40 Grad Fieber. Severus, ich habe solche Angst das er stirbt."

„Das wird er nicht." Severus lächelte Remus gespielt zuversichtlich an. „Das werden wir einfach nicht zulassen.", knurrte er, das würde zu Potter passen, einfach abzukratzen während er die Verantwortung für ihn hatte. Albus würde ihn killen.

Remus beobachtete wie Severus die Schüssel auf den Boden stellte, sich neben Harrys Bett kniete und die Tücher in die Lösung in der Schüssel tauchte, ein beißender Geruch nach Essig stieg ihm in die Nase. Er sah gespannt zu wie Severus die Tücher leicht auswringte, die Decke zurück schlug und die nassen Tücher um Harrys Füße wickelte.

„Er muss einfach wieder gesund werden." Remus Stimme wurde zu einem flüstern: „Er ist doch das Einzige was von uns übrig geblieben ist." Remus lächelte leicht als er weiter sprach. „Lilly wollte immer so viele Kinder, dass sie ihre eigene Quidditch-Mannschaft gründen konnte. Sie hat immer versucht uns mit irgendwelchen Frauen zu verkuppeln, sie sagte zu Sirius, Peter und mir, wir sollten uns beeilen und ebenfalls heiraten und Kinder bekommen, damit dann unsere Kinder gegen einander spielen könnten. Wir waren alle so glücklich als Harry zur Welt kam, keiner hätte damals gedacht, dass er der Einzige bleiben würde." Während dieser Worte strich Remus zärtlich über Harrys Kopf.

Severus schlug die Decke wieder über Harrys Füße und packte sie fest ein, er stand auf und trat dicht zu Remus und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schultern. Ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch breitete sich aus, als er spürte wie sich Remus trostsuchend an ihn lehnte.

oooooooo

Severus hatte die Essigumschläge jede halbe Stunde erneuert, bis zu Mittag die Temperatur endlich aufhörte zu steigen und schließlich sogar begann zu sinken. Als die Temperatur von Harry endlich unter 39 Grad sank, schickte er Remus in die Küche zum essen und sich ein bisschen zu erholen und somit saß nun Severus alleine an Harrys Bett und streichelte nun seinerseits über das verschwitze Haare des Jungen.

Severus konnte Remus gut verstehen. Zuerst war er nach Dumbledores Eröffnung mehr als sauer, schon alleine die Tatsache, dass es in seiner Familie einen Squibs gegeben haben sollte war für ihn mehr als unangenehm. Er entstammte einer reinblütigen und noblen Familie und nach seiner Erziehung war das Vorkommen eines Squib eine große Schande und ein Makel für alle folgenden Generationen. Aber nach einiger Zeit wechselten seine Gefühle von Scham auf Trauer, Trauer darüber seine Schwester nie kennen gelernt zu haben.

Harrys Atmung hatte sich beruhigt und sein Puls ging wieder ruhig und regelmäßig. Severus lächelte, als er sah wie Harry sich im Schlaf regte und sich seitlich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte, den Zipfel der Decke fest in die Arme nahm und wie ein Kuscheltier an sich presste.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht so übel der Onkel dieses Jungen zu sein. Er hatte sich im laufe der Zeit damit abgefunden, dass mit ihm die Blutlinie der Snapes aussterben würde. Der Gedanke, dass nach seinem Tod das Erbe der Snapes an seinen Patensohn Draco Malfoy fallen und so den Clan der Malfoys noch reicher machen würde, versetzte ihm immer einen kleinen Stich. Doch jetzt hatte er auf einmal einen Erben, einen der das richtige Blut in sich trug, auch wenn er den falschesten Namen hatte den man nur haben konnte. Nun gut, es konnte nicht alles perfekt sein.

Severus sah auf den Jungen hinab, alle sagten immer das Harry wie sein Vater aussah bis auf seine Augen, die sollte er von Lilly haben. Severus fragte sich warum es ihm nie früher aufgefallen war, denn Harrys Augen hatten die selbe Farbe und Form wie die von Severus Mutter, Lilly musste sie also von ihrer Großmutter geerbt haben und auch Harrys Kinnpartie war doch eindeutig die Kinnpartie der Snapes.

Ein breites Lächeln machte sich auf einmal auf Severus Gesicht breit, vielleicht war Potter ja irgendwann einmal dazu bereit den Namen Snape anzunehmen.

oooooooo

Severus und Remus saßen den ganzen Nachmittag bei Harry und wachten über ihn, sie sprachen nur sehr wenig miteinander aber dennoch war es kein unangenehmes Schweigen.

Es war bereits nach 22 Uhr als Harry plötzlich erwachte, Remus war sofort an seiner Seite. „Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt.

Harry sah Remus an und lächelte, dann krächzte er: „Ich hab furchtbaren Durst."

Sofort sprang Severus auf und kam sekundenschnell mit einem großen Glas Wasser zurück und reichte es Remus, der es wiederum an Harry weiterreichte, der es auch sofort in einem Zug austrank. Harry murmelte nur noch ein leises: „Danke", legte sich wieder nieder und schlief auf der Stelle wieder ein.

Severus maß noch einmal die Temperatur von Harry und zeigte Remus mit einem Lächeln das Thermometer. Die Temperatur von Harry lag bei 37,5, sie hatten wohl das Gröbst überstanden. Befreit atmete Severus tief durch.

„Ich denke wir können Harry jetzt ruhig alleine schlafen lassen, er dürfte über dem Berg sein. Komm Remus, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer." Mit diesen Worten ging Severus zu Türe.

Remus erhob sich und folgte Severus mit einem Lächeln, zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Schulzeit hatte Severus ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt.

oooooooo

Severus führte Remus nur zwei Türen weiter, er lies Remus vorgehen und schloss hinter sich die Türe.

Remus sah sich um, der Raum sah genauso aus wie Harrys Zimmer, anscheinend hatten die Hauselfen bereits seine Sachen in dieses Zimmer gebracht, denn seine Tasche stand neben dem Bett und sein Pyjama lag sauber gefaltet auf dem Kopfkissen.

Severus räusperte sich: „Ich bin sicher du wirst alles finden", er öffnete eine Türe. „Jedes Zimmer hat ein eigenes kleines Bad, wie du sehen kannst besteht es nur aus einer Toilette, einem Waschbecken und einer Dusche, wenn du allerdings ein Bad nehmen möchtest, am Ende des Ganges ist ein Badezimmer mit einer großen Wanne."

Severus schloss wieder die Türe und drehte sich um, plötzlich stand Remus ganz dicht vor ihm und ehe er es sich versah pressten sich zwei Lippen auf seinem Mund. Severus erstarrt, dann stieß er Remus von sich, finster sah er auf den Wehrwolf. „Was soll das?", fauchte er Remus an.

Remus sah Severus traurig an und stammelte: „Ich wollte das schon so lange. Severus es tut mir so leid wie das damals zu unserer Schulzeit gelaufen ist aber du hast mich mit deinem Geständnis damals etwas überfordert und dann ist mir alles einfach aus den Fingern geglitten."

Severus hörte die gestammelten Worte von Remus gar nicht, in seinem Gehirn ratterte es. Was tat er hier, war es nicht genau das was, er sich seit seiner Jugend gewünscht hatte? War es nicht genau das, um was er gestern noch das Spiegelbild von Remus gebeten hatte? Er sah Remus in seine wunderschönen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die flehendlich in seine blickten und er sagte zu sich selbst: „Severus, mach jetzt keinen Fehler, dass ist deine Chance, ergreife sie, vielleicht bekommst du keine Zweite". Er trat einen Schritt vor, legte schnell seine Hand in Remus Nacken, zog ihn an sich und presste jetzt seinerseits seine Lippen auf Remus Mund.

Remus war im ersten Moment so erschrocken, dass er regelrecht zusammenzuckte. Mit allem hätte er, nach Severus Abweisung, gerechnet aber nicht damit. Doch der Schreck war nur für eine Sekunde, denn gleich darauf lehnte er sich in diesen Kuss und verschmolz regelrecht mit Severus.

Leicht öffnete Remus seinen Mund, als Einladung für Severus, der diese auch sofort annahm und seine Zunge tief in die Mundhöhle des Wehrwolfs gleiten lies, sanft rieben sie ihre Zungen aneinander.

Severus trennte sich von Remus als er ein leises Knurren von diesem hörte. Dieses Knurren war so tief, dass er es weniger hörte als vielmehr fühlte und es brachte seinen ganzen Körper zu einem lustvollen Vibrieren. Er sah Remus tief in die Augen und was er dort sah entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen, denn die sonst so sanften Augen hatten sich merklich verändert. Remus Augen leuchteten golden und man konnte deutlich Lust und Verlangen darin erkennen.

Das Knurren von Remus wurde lauter und er stürzte sich wieder auf die Lippen des Tränkemeisters, doch seine Küsse waren nicht mehr sanft und zärtlich, sondern wild und stürmisch. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen beeilte er sich die vielen kleinen Knöpfe von Severus Robe zu öffnen, doch bei der Hälfte verlor er anscheinend seine Geduld, denn mit einem Ruck riss er die Robe auseinander, dass die restlichen Knöpfe nur so durch das Zimmer flogen.

Durch Remus eindeutiges Verlangen angestachelt drängte sich Severus näher an Remus, ein weiterer Schaudern überzog seinen Körper als er spürte wie Remus die Robe über seine Schultern gleiten lies und als nächstes damit beschäftigt war sein Unterhemd, welches er immer darunter trug, aus seiner Hose und über seinen Kopf zu ziehen.

Eine Stimme in Severus Hinterkopf meldete sich, eine kleine Stimme die ihn zuflüsterte: „Severus du willst doch nicht nur ein Quickie für ihn sein, du willst doch so viel mehr von diesem Mann." Aber eine zweite Stimme sagte: „Ach halt's Maul, Severus sei klug und nimm was du bekommen kannst."

Und das tat Severus auch, er fing nun seinerseits an die Robe von Remus zu öffnen und anders als er trug Remus sonst keine andere Oberbekleidung, so das Severus Hände sofort über die warme glatte Haut des Wehrwolfes gleiten konnte.

Severus spürte wie sich Remus nun an ihn drängte und alleine dieses Haut an Haut Gefühl war besser als alles was Severus bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Heiße Blitze jagten durch seinen Körper als er deutlich spürte wie sich Remus Erektion an seiner bereits zur vollen Größe erwachten Männlichkeit rieb.

Während der ganzen Zeit hatten sie die Küsse nicht unterbrochen und Severus wusste nicht wie es geschah, doch plötzlich schubste ihn Remus und er fiel rücklings aufs Bett. Remus stand lasziv Lächelnd vor Severus, öffnete seine Hose und schob sie samt Unterhose von seinen Beinen.

Severus Mund wurde trocken als er Remus so im Adamskostüm mit einer mehr als einladenden, aufrechtstehenden Erektion vor ihm stehen sah. Severus wollte sich gerade erheben um Remus zu berühren und um ihn zu sich auf Bett zu ziehen, als Remus sich wieder, mit diesem unglaublich sinnlichen Knurren, auf ihn stürzte.

Mit einer Leidenschaft, die man dem sanften Wehrwolf nie zugetraut hätte, fing Remus an Severus Hals mit seinen Lippen und Zähnen zu bearbeiten. Severus blieb nur die Möglichkeit sich dem Wehrwolf hinzugeben und zu stöhnen als er spürte wie Remus seine Hände über seinen Körper gleiten lies und dann damit beschäftigt war den Verschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen.

Remus setzte sich auf und schob Severus die Hosen von den Hüften, streifte sie ab bis zu seinen Knöcheln, zog ihm danach die Schuhe aus und befreite Severus nun gänzlich von seiner Kleidung.

Endlich gänzlich von seiner Kleidung befreit, rutschte Severus nun weiter aufs Bett hinauf. Remus krabbelte ihm nach und kniete sich zwischen Severus Beine.

Remus lies seinen Blick über Severus streifen, nie hätte er sich gedacht, dass sich ein so toller Körper unter diesen schwarzen Roben verbarg. Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass Severus nach Voldemorts Rückkehr stark abgenommen hatte, das er aber so einen durchtrainierten Körper hatte, hätte er nie gedacht. Severus Brust war muskulös und sein Bauch zeigte überdeutliche Anzeichen eines Waschbrettbauches.

Kein einziges Haar zierte die Brust und den Bauch des Tränkemeisters und Remus lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie Severus im Bad mit Rasierschaum und Rasierer hantierte, er hätte Severus nie für so eitel gehalten.

Langsam lies Remus seine Hände, bei den Knöchel beginnend, über Severus Beine hoch gleiten und mit belegter Stimme flüsterte er: „Weist du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist?"

Severus lachte rau auf, dass er schön war hatte ihm schon lang keiner mehr gesagt. Doch sein Lachen verstummte und wandelte sich in ein erstauntes Aufkeuchen, als er spürte wie sich etwas Warmes, Feuchtes um seinen steil aufgerichteten Penis schob.

Severus richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Remus seinen Penis in seinem Mund aufnahm. Er konnte Remus Atem, den er durch seine Nase ausatmete in seiner Schambehaarung spüren. Severus schloss die Augen und lies sich wieder zurück auf Bett fallen. Das war einfach zu gut.

Severus stellte seine Beine auf und krallte seine Hände in die Bettdecke. Er stöhnte immer wieder Remus Namen, der nun damit beschäftigt war an der Spitze seiner Männlichkeit zu saugen und mit einer Hand sanft seine Hoden zu massieren. Doch plötzlich war der warme Mund von Remus weg und Severus öffnete die Augen um zu sehen was Remus davon abhielt das Begonnene fortzusetzen.

Er sah wie Remus zwei seiner Finger in den Mund gleiten lies und diese fest einspeichelt. Böses schwante Severus, er zuckte heftig zusammen und keuchte auf, als er die feuchten Finger von Remus an seinen Anus spürte, unwillkürlich presste er seine Pobacken zusammen.

„Pst ganz ruhig, entspann dich, ich verspreche dir ich werde dir nicht wehtun", flüsterte Remus mit dunkler lustdurchtränkter Stimme und als Ablenkung für Severus begann er mit seiner anderen Hand sanft über seinen Penis zu reiben.

Severus war erschrocken über sich, noch nie hatte er beim Sex den passiven Teil übernommen, noch nicht einmal bei seinem aller Ersten mal. Doch dies war nicht einfach nur Sex für Severus, dies war für ihn Liebe, Liebe die endlich nach so vielen Jahren an die Oberfläche kommen durfte und somit lies er sich wieder entspannen und wartete auf die Dinge die da kommen würden.

Es war nicht wirklich unangenehm als Remus einen seiner Finger in ihn gleiten lies, nur ein etwas komisches Gefühl. So oft hatte er dies bei seinen Liebhabern gemacht aber er hätte nie gedacht einmal selber in dieser Position zu liegen. Er wusste was kommen würde, keuchte aber dennoch überrascht auf als Remus nun einen zweiten Finger hinzufügte und ihn zu dehnen begann.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Remus anscheinend beschlossen, dass er genug geweitet war, denn der Wehrwolf lies nun seine Finger tief in ihn hinein gleiten und begann einen Punkt in Severus zu massieren, so das dieser gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Severus keuchte, stöhnte und wimmerte, sein Puls raste und er konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. Er wusste er würde sterben, wenn Remus ihn nicht bald erlösen würde und somit richtete er sich wieder auf und schwer atmend sagte er, nein, flehte er Remus an: „Oh Gott, Remus ich bitte dich ..."

Remus nickte ihm nur zu und zog seine Finger zurück, er richtete sich auf und rückte nahe an Severus, der sich bereits wieder hatte zurück gleiten lasse, heran. Er positionierte sich und lies sich, mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, langsam in Severus Enge gleiten.

Severus zischte nun doch etwas schmerzhaft auf aber der Schmerz war uninteressant, wichtig war nur dieses Gefühl der Füllung, dieses Gefühl endlich eins zu sein mit dem Mann nach dem er sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte.

Remus hielt einige Sekunden still und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, dieser wundervolle Mann war so eng, dass er Angst hatte bei der kleinsten Bewegung sofort zu kommen. Erst nach einiger Zeit und ein paar tiefen Atemzüge begann er in einem langsamen Rhythmus zuzustoßen.

Doch Severus lustvolles Stöhnen lies ihn schon bald das Tempo erhöhen und als Severus nach ihm griff, ihn zu sich hinunter zog und ihm ins Ohr stöhnte: „Bitte schneller, oh Gott Remus bitte viel schneller", konnte sich Remus nicht mehr halten und mit einem tiefen Knurren erhöhte er das Tempo nochmals und stieß er mit all seiner Kraft und so tief er nur konnte in den willigen Körper unter sich ein.

Jeder seiner Stöße wurde von Severus mit einem lauten: „Ja, Ja", kommentiert und stachelten ihn zu noch tieferen Stößen an. Plötzlich spürte er wie Severus seine Beine um seine Hüften schlang, wie er seine Hände in seinen Rücken krallte und er mit einem lauten Aufschrei zum Orgasmus kam.

Durch den Orgasmus verkrampfte sich Severus Körper und seine Muskeln schlossen sich noch enger um Remus Penis. Diese Enge und der Anblick von Severus, der in seinem Orgasmus fast überirdisch schön wirkte, brachte auch Remus über die Klippe und er ergoss sich tief im Körper seines Geliebten.

Schwer atmend blieben sie eine Zeitlang auf einander liegen, bevor Remus seitlich von Severus rutschte, nur um sich sogleich eng an ihm zu kuscheln.

Sanft streichelte Severus über Remus Haare, er konnte noch immer nicht fassen was sie gerade getan hatten oder besser was er hatte Remus tun lassen. Als er wieder vollständig bei Atem war fragte er Remus leise: „Warum hast du das getan?"

Remus richtete sich auf und sah Severus in die Augen. „Weil ich dich liebe und das schon seit so langer Zeit."

„Ja sicher!" Severus lachte bitter auf. „Darum hast du mich damals auch deinen Freunden ausgeliefert und dich immer zwischen uns gestellt, wenn sie ihre Späße mit mir trieben."

Severus versuchte sich von Remus zu lösen aber Remus hielt ihn fest und sah ihn weiter in die Augen. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie leid mir das von damals tut. Ich war 15 und wusste damals nicht einmal, dass es so etwas wie Liebe zwischen Männer gab. Ich wusste nur das ich anders als Sirius, James und Peter war, ich verstand nicht was sie an Mädchen so toll fanden und noch weniger verstand ich warum ich immer Herzklopfen hatte, wenn ich in deiner Nähe war. Als du mir dann deine Liebe gestanden hast, war ich damit vollkommen überfordert. Ich habe es niemanden erzählt, aber ich schrieb alles in mein Tagebuch, Peter hat es heimlich gelesen und danach alles Sirius und James erzählt. Sie machten sich über dich lustig und gaben dir schreckliche Namen, sie machten Schwulenwitze und erklärten alle Schwulen für pervers und abnormal. Severus du musst verstehen, diese drei waren die ersten Freunde in meinen Leben, ich hatte einfach angst sie zu verlieren."

Remus nahm Severus Kopf in seine Hände und sah ihn tief in die Augen. „Glaube mir ich habe mich oft dafür verflucht, dass ich damals nicht mehr Courage hatte. Immer wurde ich von der Angst beherrscht das meine Freunde hinter mein Geheimnis kommen könnten. Ich bin erst zu meiner Neigung gestanden als James, Lilly und, wie ich damals glaubte, Peter gestorben waren und Sirius nach Askaban kam. Damals wurde mir bewusst, dass das Leben einfach zu Kurz ist um sich ein Leben lang zu verstecken. Ich habe oft versucht mich mit dir auszusprechen und zu versöhnen aber du warst immer so abweisend zu mir und hast keinen Hel daraus gemacht wie sehr du mich hasst, da habe ich es schließlich aufgegeben. Aber heute, als ich sah wie liebevoll du dich um Harry gekümmert hast, da kam es einfach über mich. Severus bitte glaub mir, ich liebe dich"

Lange Zeit schwieg Severus und sah nur stumm in Remus Augen, dann griff er nach Remus Kopf und zog ihn zu einem kurzen aber heftigen Kuss, an sich. Danach sagte er: „Wir fangen einfach von vorne an, Okay?"

Remus nickte heftig und sagte erleichtert: „Okay." Danach schmiegte er sich in Severus Halsbeuge und seufzte leise: „Danke!"

Severus schloss Remus fest in seine Arme und eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen beide langsam ein.

oooooooo

Harry erwacht früh morgens, er streckte sich, all seine Knochen taten ihm weh. Er setzte sich auf und ein leichter Schwindel überkam ihn. Puh, drei von diesen Dingern waren wohl wirklich zu viel. Er kramte in seiner Nachtischlade herum und holte eins von den golden eingepackten Gegenmitteln heraus und schluckte es. Nach einigen Minuten fühlte er sich auch gleich besser, er stand auf und zog sich seinen Bademantel an.

„Duffy", rief er laut nach Snapes Hauselfe, die auch sofort mit einem leisen Knall erschien.

„Master Harry", rief die kleine Hauselfe erfreut und verbeugte sich eifrig. „Was kann Duffy für sie tun?"

Harry lächelte die Hauselfe freundlich an. „Weist du ob Professor Lupin noch da ist?"

„Ja Master Harry, Master Lupin schläft nur drei Zimmer weiter von hier. Soll Duffy ihn holen?", piepste Duffy.

„Nein danke aber könntest du mir Frühstück bringen, ich bin fast am verhungern."

Erfreut klatschte die Hauselfe in die Hände. „Duffy wird sofort etwas bringen." Und mit einem weiteren kleinen Knall verschwand sie wieder.

Harry verlies das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Remus, er war sich sicher, Remus würde nicht böse sein, wenn er ihn weckte. Er klopfte an die Türe von Remus aber nichts rührte sich, leise öffnete er sie und trat ein. Vorsichtig schlich er sich zu Remus Bett und blieb wie erstarrt davor stehen, als er sah wer sich darin befand. Remus und Severus lagen beide nackt und eng aneinandergekuschelt im Bett. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Türe, dann rannte er so schnell er konnte in sein Zimmer zurück. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und grinste vor sich hin.

Jetzt wo Snape und Remus ein Paar waren, würde Remus sicher hierher nach Snape Manor ziehen und Snape würde vielleicht etwas freundlicher werden, aber auf alle Fälle würde ihn Remus etwas im Zaun halten und wer weis, vielleicht konnten sie ja mit der Zeit, so etwas wie eine kleine Familie werden.

Gutgelaunt kramte Harry in seiner Tasche nach einer Rolle Pergament und einer Feder, er lümmelte sich aufs Bett und begann zu schreiben:

_Liebe Hermine! _

_Lieber Ron! _

_Ich muss euch unbedingt erzählen, was in den letzten zwei Tagen hier alles geschehen ist ..._

oOo ENDE oOo


End file.
